Get Laid
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: Dark Shadow poked through the dark vest. "You look fancy. Are we going to a party?" "I'm not sure," Tokoyami thought. "Hawks just told me to get dressed and meet him out here." "You should ask," Dark Shadow insisted. Tokoyami agreed. "Where are we going?" He asked Hawks. "We are going to Get Laid," Hawks practically shouted. Tokoyami paused mid-button. "What?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was going to be a part of my Tokotober one shots, but this kept growing. Please Enjoy and let me know what you think. Very funny

 **Get Laid**

"There are only two rules for tonight," Hawks said as he finished buttoning the cuffs on his shirt. "One, don't talk to the Eagle. Two, don't associate with anyone with any robin features."

Tokoyami stared at his mentor as he buttoned his dark grey vest over his red shirt. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Dark Shadow poked through the dark vest. " _You look fancy. Are we going to a party?"_

" _I'm not sure,"_ Tokoyami thought. " _Hawks just told me to get dressed and meet him out here."_

 _"You should ask,"_ Dark Shadow insisted.

Tokoyami agreed. "Where are we going?" he asked Hawks.

"We are going to _Get Laid,_ " Hawks practically shouted.

Tokoyami paused mid-button. "What?"

" _Fuck yeah!"_

Hawks laughed. "Not like that. Well, we can be hopeful. No, it's a club."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. The echoing sounds of Iida's voice lecturing the entire class on the consistent need to properly represent U.A. "This doesn't sound like a place that someone with such heroic stature should be associating with."

Hawks turned to his pupil with an exasperated expression. "Look, Tokoyami. As a hero you are going to be representing a subgroup of people. Your goth thing is cute, but you are going to want to reach a larger audience. Why not look for the largest group? The birds!"

"So is this some sort of bird people only club?" Tokoyami asked.

Hawks just smirked and dragged Tokoyami to the window. "You will see. Now hold on! We are arriving in style." Hawks wrapped his arms around Tokoyami and soared into the night.

" _I hate this form of travel,"_ Tokoyami groaned in his head.

" _Oh, come on. Don't be grumpy just because we are going out to have fun."_

" _What part of fun is a club, Dark Shadow?"_

" _It's dark. There is loud music. You can try to learn to dance."_

" _All of that sounds like a misuse of time."_

" _Come on, Fumikage. What if there is a cute girl? You are certainly not making any headway on your crush on Tsuyu."_

Tokoyami rolled his eyes. _"Do you always have to bring that up? Besides, we need to become heroes first. Relationships are trivial compared to the long goal of life."_

Dark Shadow scoffed. " _You can't just be lonely and brooding with just me. I need someone else to talk to as well."_

"We are almost there!" Hawks called to Tokoyami. "Just follow my lead, and act cool."

The pair landed in the far side of the city. The streets were filled with a plethora of persons. Each individual was unique. There was something odd about this part of town. Tokoyami's eyes grew wide.

" _Everyone has some sort of bird quirk."_ Tokoyami realized.

Hawks turned to Tokoyami and smiled when he saw his shocked expression. "Welcome to the Nest, Kid. Home of eighty percent of all the bird people. Everyone out here has something bird related. When you are here you don't stand out, you fit in.

"I had no idea this place existed," Tokoyami said.

Hawks smiled and placed an arm around the teen. "We are going to get you in touch with your people."

He escorted Tokoyami down the street. The young teen couldn't help but gawk at the flocks of people with variety of bird features. Even Dark Shadow was animated by the amount of other bird people that were out and about.

Hawks led them to a tall building where two men with vulture heads were standing in large suits. They were blocking a line of people, checking their I.D.s, looking through bags for contraband, and tying bright neon wristbands around patrons wrists.

"Hey, boys!" Hawks said, cutting the entire line and patting one of them on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hawks! Long time no see." The vulture eyed Tokoyami. "Is he with you?"

"You bet! He's one of my new little sidekicks." Hawks placed an arm around Tokoyami.

The bouncer leaned in close to Hawks. "Is he old enough?"

"Does it really matter?" Hawks asked with a smirk. "C'mon. He's with me." The pro hero grabbed the teen by the wrist and extended it towards the bouncer. The vulture snorted, rolled his eyes, and quickly placed a band around Tokoyami's wrist before Hawks.

Tokoyami stared at the band. In bold letters it read **20 and Up.** Tokoyami gulped, as he felt Dark Shadow bounce inside him. " _Hawks is sneaking you in somewhere!"_

" _But where is it that we are going that requires me to be at least twenty?"_ Tokoyami thought to Dark Shadow.

The spirit scoffed at his worry. " _Why would Hawks lead you down the wrong path? He's clearly trying to teach how to be social!"_

" _He is the number two hero. People enjoy his charisma. Perhaps this is how he maintains it."_ Tokoyami thought about his hypothesis as he followed Hawks into the building. The pounding base vibrated through Tokoyami's chest. A sinking feeling fell through his stomach. He had never been in a club before.

Hawks must have noticed his expression. He pulled Tokoyami close to him. "Tokoyami, you need to just relax. We are here to have fun. I just want you to mingle and get to know your other birds."

Tokoyami nodded and they walked down the stairs. Tokoyami began to imagine what he would be seeing. Perhaps a large floor packed with people dancing? Maybe there would be a place to sit? He was trying to think about scenes from the movies Mina had forced the entire class to watch. Little did he know how unprepared he would be for this event.

Hawks and Tokoyami reached a large velvet door. A nicely dressed man with black penguin skin covering his hands like gloves bowed. "Mr. Hawks. It is wonderful to see you again. Welcome to Get Laid."

The door opened, and Tokoyami's jaw dropped. Lights were flashing all over in a variety of colors. The doorway led straight into a large room. Stairs led down to a lower area where plush chairs and cushions surrounded tables with poles. They were on the upper balcony area, which was lined with chairs. A large stage was against the back wall. Several dancers in a variety of costumes were moving on the stage under large spotlights. Scantily dressed waiters walked around in speedos and bow ties. The most eye catching thing where the male men with Parrot feather wings and tails dancing in cages hanging from the ceiling.

Dark Shadow spoke to Tokoyami before Tokoyami could figure out how to react. " _Did Hawks take us to a gay bird club?"_

"Come on!" Hawks motioned to Tokoyami down the stairs. "I have someone I want you to meet."

" _I am afraid of who this person may be,"_ Tokoyami said to Dark Shadow as he followed Hawks.

Hawks dragged the teen down the stairs. "Hey! Peon!" Hawks shouted towards a table. "Here is the kid!"

A tall, muscular man wearing with dark blue hair turned. He wear a bright blue speedo with gems covering the front. Tokoyami's eyes widened with fear as the man rushed over to him and grabbed Tokoyami's face and planted a passionate kiss on his beak.

" _Shit!"_ Dark Shadow said. " _That was your first kiss."_

"Oh, Hawks! He's even more divine than you described! He's," a giant blue peacock tail unfolded from the man's back, "FABULOUS!"

Hawks laughed. "Yes, he's just great!"

"You must come join me at my table!" The peacock grabbed Tokoyami by the hand and dragged him to a table. Hawks followed. The table had a round loveseat booth circling it. At the table there was a well built man with large, bright yellow eyes and a hooked nose. There was also a man with a bright white cockatoo feathers instead of hair. The man's feathers stood up tall in the front and the fell long feathers draped over his shoulders.

They both squealed when they saw Tokoyami. "Who is this cutie?" Asked the cockatoo man.

"Sit him between us," the yellow eyed man said patting the seat next to him. "I want to get an up close look at this one."

" _Please no,"_ Tokoyami thought as he was dragged to the table.

Peon pushed Tokoyami in the booth first, pressing him right up against the yellow eyed man. "I'm Fal," the falcon said. He pointed to the person beside him. "This is Titi."

"Hello," Titi said reaching to grab Tokoyami's hand.

Tokoyami was speechless. This was way too close to such strange, half naked men. " _What do I do?"_

" _Just introduce yourself,"_ Dark Shadow thought. " _They seem friendly."_

" _Need I remind you that we are underage. These are adult men!"_

" _Just say hi,"_ Dark Shadow said. _"You aren't in any position to not."_

"I'm Tokoyami," Tokoyami said as the cockatoo took his hand. Titi kissed the teen's knuckles.

Tokoyami was so lost for words that all he could was react to the awkward situation. All the feather's on the back of his head ruffled as he was gingerly kissed on the hand. The three bird men laughed.

"How cute, you made him ruffle," Fal said.

"Ruffles seems like a good name for him," Titi winked.

Peon ran his fingers through the back of Tokoyami's head. "Oh you're just so adorable! I could preen you all day. Hawks, how did you get such an adorable intern?"

"I'm just lucky," Hawks said, sitting on the other side of Peon. "Hey, you all want any drinks? I'm a little thirsty. And since you all are just so kind to my intern, this first round is on me."

"Oh, such a gentleman," Titi swooned.

"You normally don't offer unless you're up to something," Fal said with a wink.

Hawks shrugged. "What can I say? I'm feeling generous."

"Get us something as sweet as ruffles," Peon said wrapping his arms around Tokoyami.

"I'm on it." Hawks walked away leaving Tokoyami alone with three strangers.

Fal laid his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist. "Tell us, Ruffles, is Hawks treating you right?"

" _Wait what?"_ Both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow said at the same time.

"You can trust us," Peon said, pulling Tokoyami into his bare chest. "We know how much work he makes all his interns do. You're always picking up after him as he just flies ahead into more exciting action. Then he makes snarky jokes around you. You are awfully quiet. We just want to know, is he really being a good Mentor to you?"

" _Phew, that's what they mean,"_ Tokoyami thought. He cleared his throat. "Hawks is an excellent mentor. He has helped me see my strengths and improve upon them. I can say I have only improved under his tutelage."

"Awe! Tokoyami, I didn't know you felt that way."

Tokoyami looked up to see Hawks sitting back in his seat. There was a genuine soft look on his face. He was surprised to see his mentor's look. Hawks was smiling, but his eyes were glossed with melancholy.

"Oh, Ruffles! You made Hawks emotional!" Titi teased.

Lucky for Hawks, a Toucan billed man arrived with a tray of five drinks. Each trunk was brite green. There was an apple slice garnish on each drink. "Enjoy," the waiter said with a wink as he placed one of the glasses infringed of Tokoyami.

"What did you get us?" Fal asked, taking a sip.

"It's something Apple flavored," Hawks explained. "Kid likes apples, so I thought that we could all enjoy this."

" _Okay, maybe Hawks is not the best influence,"_ Dark Shadow said to Tokoyami.

"Cheers!" Peón said, and the group clinked their glasses. Everyone except Tokoyami took a drink.

"What's wrong, Ruffles?" Titi asked.

"I just didn't expect there to be drinking," Tokoyami said.

Titi got a shocked look before staring at Hawks. "You didn't tell him where you were taking him, did you?"

"No wonder he is quiet. He didn't expect all of this," Titi coed.

Fal started to eye Tokoyami up and down. "You seem young. How old are you?" He asked.

Before Tokoyami could respond, a tall, well built man with flamingo legs appeared before them. He was wearing a pair of short suspenders, a black vest, and knee high boots. "Hey, boys," he said. "I heard it was somebody's birthday?"

Tokoyami sank as far down as he could into the seat. He looked to Hawks, who was wearing a giant smile, and he knew what Hawks had done.

Fal's face lit up. "Oh my goodness! What a sweet birthday surprise! Hawks, you devil! We could have helped you!

"Didn't you?" Hawks said.

"Here's your birthday boy!" Peon patted Tokoyami on the back.

Tokoyami jumped. He was taking out his phone as secretly as possible. " _I don't think I can get out of this alone. I need help."_

Tokoyami felt a bare foot push up under his beak. "The show is up here," the dancer said. They were standing on the table on one leg while the other pushed against the teens face. Their shoes were now in Hawks' hands.

" _Dark Shadow,"_ Tokoyami thought.

" _I'm finishing the text don't worry. Someone will come. Why did Hawks say it was your birthday?"_

The dancer spun on their one leg before dropping to their knees facing the other way. The dancers butt twerked in beat with the music. It slowly moved closer and closer to Tokoyami.

This is not what Tokoyami wanted. If he had been interested in this sort of thing, maybe… in a few years. This was the sort of event Shoji would enjoy. Not Tokoyami. He squeezed his eyes shut as the man's ass pushed against his body. The others at his table whooped and cheered.

"Don't think the fun stops here," the dancer said flirtatiously. He whistled and a group of large, men with swan heads and wings appeared behind the dancer. "You're coming with us."

Hawks pushed Tokoyami's drink towards him. "You really should drink this before you go."

Tokoyami stared at the green beverage. Dark Shadow could hear the teens anxiety ringing in his ears. " _It's the only smart thing Hawks has suggested tonight."_

Tokoyami grabbed the drink and chugged it. He hoped it would kick in soon. All the dancers cheered, and the group of swan men grabbed him and carried him off the front of the club on the large stage.

The music began to play at a louder and more rapid pace. Tokoyami did not like where this was going. " _I can't put up with much more,"_ he told Dark Shadow.

"Alrighty!" A large duck billed DJ stood off to the side. We were informed that there was a birthday boy in the house! We at Get Laid want to make sure your night is one to remember.

As the music started, the group of swan men began dancing in sync around Tokoyami. Somehow, a chair made its way up on stage. Tokoyami was sat down in it, and one at a time each white feathered man presented a mating dance to him. The moves were impressive, but the context disturbing. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow both were frozen as the group of men flaunted their physiques.

After what felt like an eternity, all the swan men stood in a line and the DJ called out. "Alright! As your present from all of us at Get Laid, you get to spend seven minutes in heaven with anyone one of our fine dancers!

Tokoyami's head shot towards Hawks. Hawks, too, looked extremely concerned.

"Let's get some of the crowds opinion." The DJ decided. He placed a spot light on a single dancer. "Who thinks it should be this fine man?"

Tokoyami looked out into the crowd. Way off in the back he saw a large man with eagle head. The eagle stared back at him. He was surrounded by several red feathered men.

"What will it be?" The DJ walked up to Tokoyami. He placed the microphone up to the teens mouth. Tokoyami stared into the crowd. His mind suddenly became fuzzy, and a warm shil rushed down Tokoyami's spine.

"None. I want none of this."

The crowd gasped. The DJ stuttered. "You mean all of them, right? You have to choose one. Eagle is watching."

"I don't want any of this. I didn't choose to come here. I was brought here." Tokoyami stared at Hawks. "Are you happy, Hawks? Am I entertaining you enough?" Tokoyami jumped off the stage and began to walk away. He stumbled, as he made his way past the tables.

Hawks walked up to Tokoyami and tried to grab his arm. "We need to leave."

Tokoyami pulled his arm away from Hawks. "Oh, now we need to leave. Fuck off! I'll find my own way back."

"Tokoyami, I'm being serious. What you did I definitely going to upset the eagle." Hawks began to nervously look around.

"What I did?" Tokoyami stopped and pushed Hawks in the chest. "This is all your doing."

Tokoyami stormed off. Dark Shadow poked it's self out of Tokoyami back. He flipped Hawks the bird before retreating back into his host.

Hawks took a few steps to follow but something grabbed his shoulder. Hawks turned to see three red breasted men standing behind him. They were each holding a wooden club. "You have made a mockery of this club for the last time," the front most one said.

"God damnit. I'll deal with you quickly, then i will find the kid." Haks pulled out two large feathers and they hardened into sword like states. All three robins gulped.

Tokoyami stumbled up the darkened stairs. Dark Shadow caught the teen as he fell and prevented him from hitting the ground. " _Fumikage, perhaps you should sit? I think that drink is starting to affect you."_

" _You are right,"_ Tokoyami sighed. He sat down on on the stairs and leaned against the railing. The room began to spin. Colors were popping all around the room. Dots speckled across hi vision. "I think I need to lie down, Dark Shadow."

" _Fumikage! What's going on!"_

As the room continued to spin a brite blue bulge came towards Tokoyami. "There you are, Ruffles"

Tokoyami felt himself be pulled up to his feet. The blue person next to him was chuckling. "Man, that absinthe really got to you. Let's go sit down, and I will get you some water."

Dark Shadow sighed from with in Tokoyami. " _Peacock is probably the best person we've met tonight."_

For a Friday evening at the U.A. dorms, it was a rather quiet night. A few students were out on their internships, but those who remained in the dorms had agreed to get together. Kirishima had brought "the greatest movie ever," and the remainder of class 1-A had spent the night watching.

The movie was an emotional roller coaster. Everyone, including Bakugou and Todoroki, shed a tear by the end of the movie. As the credits rolled, the group controlled each other.

"That dog," Bakugou whispered.

"I know! I told you it was super intense," Kirishima said.

"Great choice in movie, Kirishima," Iida commended.

"Um, guys," Everyone turned to Tsuyu, who was looking at her phone. "I think something bad happened to Tokoyami."

"Shouldn't he be on his internship?" Momo said.

Each member of the class pulled out their phone. All reacted to the text that they saw.

 **Tokoyami: Help! They have me and I can't escape!**

"Is it villains?" Iida asked.

"Poor Tokoyami!" cried Mina. "This was sent two hours ago!"

"Did anyone check out the location he sent?" Shoji asked.

"Yes," said Jiro. "It is a club."

"It's a gay club," Mineta stated. Everyone turned their eyes to Mineta. The purple balled boy was scrolling on his phone. "I went to their website. Its for gay birds."

"Is Tokoyami gay?" Sero asked.

"Why else would he be at a gay club, idiot?" spat Bakugou.

"Tokoyami isn't gay," Shoji said. "He likes Tsu."

"Shoji!" Koda yelled.

Tsuyu blushed. "Ribbit. This is awkward."

"Guys, you're missing the point," said Midoriya. "Tokoyami is in danger. He and Hawks could have been responding to fight over there!"

"And he called for backup and none of us saw," Kaminari muttered.

All the students stood at once. "We need Aizawa sensei!"

Tokoyami was quite grateful for the water. Peon had proven themselves to be quite the caring individual. "You need to stay awake, Ruffles, honey," the peacock said. "Hawks will come soon to take you home."

"I don't want to go back with that ass," Tokoyami slurred.

"Oh, come on, surely you don't mean that."

Tokoyami nodded his head. "I do. I really do. He can be such a great teacher, but he is an ass. Why did he bring me here?"

"He probably wanted you to know it's okay to be a bird and gay," Peon said.

"But I'm not gay," Tokoyami practically shouted. "If Hawks wanted to know my sexuality he could have just asked."

"Oh my," Peon gasped. "No wonder you were so uncomfortable."

"I was really excited to see so many other birds," Tokoyami sighed. "I guess this what happens when you just follow Hawks."

"You can't always be follower. You need to lead yourself first."

"Wise words, Peon," Tokoyami said and he took a drink of water.

Hawks flew up the stairs and straight to Peon and Tokoyami. "There you are, kid!"

"Oh, now you are concerned." Tokoyami rolled his eyes.

"Hawks, did you just assume Ruffles' sexuality?" Peon asked.

"No," Hawks rubbed the back of his neck. "He's always talking about some frog chick or treat Shoji guy. I just wanted him to come meet other birds."

"So you take him here," a voice from behind Hawks said.

Hawks turned around to reveal Aizawa. Tokoyami sighed with relief. "Aizawa sensei!"

Aizawa looked at Tokoyami. "What the hell happened?"

"Ruffles here had a rough night," Peon responded.

"I just want to go back to the dorms and forget tonight," Tokoyami said staring at the ground.

Aizawa's hair began to float. He tossed his restraint scarf at Hawks and pulled him in close. "You dragged one of my students to an adult club and you got him drunk! What else did you do?"

"I had my reasons, I swear!" Hawks gave Aizawa a cheesy smile.

"How the hell am I supposed to trust my students to heroes when the number two hero pulls shit like this?"

"Exactly," Hawks responds cooly. "Perhaps you will need to meet with all the heroes that offer your students internships beforehand. You may even need to do some sort of internal processing or screening before allowing your students to go with such an irresponsible adult."

Aizawa released his restraints and stared at Hawks. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What? What do I have to kid about?"

Aizawa gritted his teeth. "You could have just called if you thought something was up."

"But would I have gotten the results?" Hawks smiled and began to walk out the door. "See you later, Tokoyami."

Aizawa released an exasperated sigh before grabbing ahold of Tokoyami's arm. "Come on, Tokoyami. Let's get you back to the dorms. You're going to need some space to recuperate from this."

"Goodbye, Ruffles!" Peon waved goodbye.

Dark Shadow poked out of Tokoyami's back. "Goodbye Peacock!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! There have been requests for a 2nd part, and I finally got around to this! Let me know if you think it is up to par.**

 **Get Laid 2**

Tokoyami was grateful to be out of the club. He sat silently in the adjacent seat of the U.A. Staff car to Aizawa. He stared out the window rather than looking at his teacher.

"Your classmates are worried about you," Aizawa informes the teens. "That text you sent was very vague. Next time you should be more clear. I thought you were being attacked."

"I felt attacked," Tokoyami said. "What did the message say? I had Dark Shadow send it while I was being violated by dancing flamingo. I want to know how embarrassed I should be upon entering the dorm."

Aizawa's eyes widened. "Did Hawks tell you anything about where you were going?"

Tokoyami shook his head. "He told me he was trying to help me reach out to the group of people I would be representing; fellow birds. He said he wanted me to meet more people like myself." Tokoyami hung his head. "I was too excited by the prospect of being around others like myself to see how I was being rouged."

Aizawa placed a hand on Tokoyami's shoulder. "I know it may not seem it, but I think Hawks has suspicions of another mentor in our mix. This, in his sick way, is how he felt he could bring this to my attention."

"Hawks never does anything in the normal way," mumbled Tokoyami, "no matter the expense of others."

"I'll walk in with you and talk to the others so they can leave you alone. I think you have had a rough enough time. You don't need to deal with your classmates. Know that I will want a full account of what happened from you." Aizawa removed his hand from the teen's shoulder.

"Thank you," Tokoyami said.

The rest of the car ride was silent. The two didn't even speak as the walked up to the Height Alliance dorm. Aizawa opened the door, and upon entering, the two were bombarded by fellow classmates.

"Tokoyami! You're alright!" Iida cheered.

"You look like hell," Jirou commented.

"What happened? Was the club attacked? I'm sorry we didn't see your text. We should have been there to help you! Did you fight villai- Ow!" Midoriya's ramble was interrupted by a smack from Bakugou.

"Can it, Deku! He doesn't need your shitty excuses!"

Mineta stepped forward and wiggles his eyebrows. "So, Tokoyami, any reason you were at a gay club?"

Smack! A pink tongue smacked the small male. "Stop being perverted," Tsu commanded.

"You're just saying that because Shoji said he liked you," Mineta pouted.

Tokoyami sighed. Of course, he would have a personal secret revealed. It was clear that this was true as he saw both Tsu and Shoji blush, while Koda sighed an apology over and over.

"You can ask your questions tomorrow," Aizawa said over the group. "Tokoyami has had enough ambushes for the evening. He needs to go to bed.

Tokoyami was grateful for the out. The group fell silent and as Tokoyami stepped forward, the group spread out so he could get by. He paused when he walked by Tsu. Her face was flushed as his eyes met her. She let out a faint ribbit.

The memory of Peon grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his beak flashed through Tokoyami's mind. He had experienced enough homosexual activity for his fill. He needed to do something in line with his sexuality. In a swift motion he grabbed Tsu by the waist, pulled her against his body, closed his eyes, and pressed his beak against her lips.

The class gasped at the sight. Ashido cheered while Hagakure whistled! Tsu's face flushed but not once did she push away. Instead she seemed to melt slightly into the position, resting her hands on Tokoyami's arms.

The long, passionate moment passed and Tokoyami moved away. Tsu looked up, face flushed but smiling. "Ribbit."

Tokoyami released her. "Goodnight." He turned and walked away from the stunned group.

"Oh my God!" Ashido cheered. "Our first couple of class 1-A!"

"How was it Tsu?" Ochaco asked, shaking her friend.

"Was it as passionate as it looked?" Hagakure asked.

"But?" Mineta's jaw dropped. "Why was he at a gay club if he wasn't gay?"

"That's a story he can tell when he is ready," Aizawa stated. "Speaking of which, no one is going on any internships for the time being. It seems we need to have a meeting with all of your mentors so I can avoid a situation like this in the future."

"What!" The class yelled.

"You heard me. Now, get to bed. Or at least go to someone's dorm room. I'm sleepy, and Eri is surely sick of All Might at this point. And let Tokoyami be. He's probably going to have a hang over in the morning." The teacher turned and left the dorm.

"Hang over?" Iida questioned.

"I hope that wasn't the alcohol causing him to act," Tsu mumbled.

"Don't worry, Tsu. Tokoyami's been quite fond of you for a while," Shoji told her.

"Shoji!" Koda yelled again.

"Relax, Koda," laughed Jirou. "It's not like it's a secret from anyone now. He seemed to know what he was doing."

"We should follow our sensei's instructions and go to be," said Iida. The group eventually agreed, and went to their own rooms to rest.

Aizawa grumbled to himself at the early hour. He had stayed up all night contacting every mentor of his students. If there was a point Hawks was trying to prove to Aizawa, then it better be a large point.

All the mentors were asked to arrive to by nine in the morning to the U.A. Campus. The sat in a large conference room, all disgruntled by the timing of this meeting.

"This better be important," Endeavor scowled. "I don't like leaving my sidekicks incharge of my agency unless it is necessary."

"You are not the only one upset my this," Ryuka said. "I had to cancel a photo shoot for this. Good thing I think my two lovely mentees are worth it."

"You all are too negative," Hawks said with a grin.

"You shouldn't be talking," Aizawa said as he entered the conference room. "You're the reason everyone has to meet here."

"Damn it, Hawks!" Endeavor slammed his fist on the table. "Why are you always wasting my time?"

"Calm down, Endeavor," Fat Gum said. "The kid probably just made a simple mistake."

Hawks shot a pair of finger guns at the large hero and clicked his tongue. "Thanks, Fat Gum. You always see the best in people."

"Oh my god! Why are you so annoying?" A brown spiked hair man wearing a yellow suit shouted.

"Potential! Refrain from shouting out," Fat Gum yelled.

"If you are all done shouting at each other, we can get started." Aizawa stood in front of the group of professional heroes. "Due to an unfortunate and stupid decision, we must all meet to go over what is proper mento roles."

Aizawa pulled out a clicker from his pocket. He hit it twice and turned the lights off. A projector began to shine on the wall behind him.

"As a mentor, it is your duty to show our students what they need to do as heroes." The slides clicked and Aizawa lectured the pros on what their job was supposed to be. He listed the protocol for many situations.

Only one slide seemed to stop everyone. This slide came as a suggestion from Hawks. A late addition to the phone call he had with the winged hero. Hawks explained that his work out in the field has led him to several rumors that a U.A. student was working with a corrupted hero. He didn't know who.

"Do not allow your mentee to be the one to ever kill in needed. That is your role. Students are learning how to do the right thing. It is your job to guide their morality in these situations."

"That's quite an extreme circumstance," Fat Gum said.

"As heroes we aren't supposed to kill at all," Ryuka said. "Is this slide really necessary."

"There could be times where its life or death," Hawks said. "That League Of Villains sure isn't holding back on us."

"They should all be killed," Potential said.

Every hero in the room turned to look at the spiky hero. "What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"They are mocking the idea that all quirks are made equal. They want representation as villains, but they only use to hurt others, not to change the system." Potential stood up, fists locked.

"What system do you mean?" Aizawa asked cautiously.

Potential pointed at Endeavor. "A system where this man gets to take All Might's rightful spot as number one! You are just as currier as those villains!"

Endeavor stood up. His massive body towered over the other heroes. "What did you say?"

"You are corrupt. And I'm not the only one who thinks that." Potential looked around. "Come on. There must be other brothers in this room."

"Brothers?" Hawks stood up as well. "What kind of brother would you be talking about that would throw a top hero under the bus?"

Potential began to sweat. He realized he screwed up. He placed his hands on the two nearest other heroes. A yellow charge began to surround his body, appearing to come from the grabbed heroes. He let go of them and the two collapsed.

"I will build up all the potential energy needed to beat you all. I am a proud memeber of the Brotherhood of Quirk Morality. Only heroes that care about the people should be heroes. There is no room for grey area when it comes being a hero."

"It doesn't work like that," Aizawa said. "Drop your quirk or I will do it for you."

"No! My mentee needs to know they are superior to others because they are good. I will not let Kaminari begin to question himself again."

"Enough!" Aizawa's hair began to float and he jumped forward, sending his scarf to bind the man. "Knock him out before I need to blink!"

Endeavor lunged forward and punched potential in the head. The man fell forward and collapsed. "Jerk," the flaming hero mumbled.

Hawks turned to Aizawa. "See? My sources are never wrong."

"But your methods are. Did you really think you had to take Tokoyami to a nightclub to get a discussion on moral ambiguities?" Aizawa asked Ashe knitted up the unconscious hero.

"You took your mentee to a nightclub!" Ryuka yelled.

Hawks shrugged. "Did I need to? No. I had some business taking down the Eagle and his robin companions. They have been terrorizing the best district for years. Taking Tokoyami with me just let me kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"If you are trying to prove you have moral high ground, then you better go apologize to Tokoyami. You made him very uncomfortable." Aizawa glared at the man.

Hawks laughed. "You have no idea!" He simmered his laugh to a grin when he saw the look on Aizawa's face. "Relax! I'm going. Which way is the dorm?" Aizawa pointed and the winged hero saluted the room before leaving.

"How did a kid like that get to be number two?" Endeavor asked out loud.

"He's too fast for his own good," Aizawa muttered." He turned to the rest of the heroes. You can all leave. I've got this.

Tokoyami woke up with a slight headache. "Dark Shadow, please tell me yesterday was a bad dream."

The shadow jumped out of the teens chest. "And forget Peacock? Never!"

Tokoyami groaned as he sat up. He placed his hands on his head, partially to hold the pain, and partially to hold his embarrassment. "Then I really did just kiss Tsu like that, didn't I?"

"It was quite a passionate moment."

Tokoyami stood up and opened his balcony door. The fresh air filled the room and he stood in the door way. "Well, I hope she isn't too upset with me."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Tokoyami? Ribbit."

"Tsu?" Tokoyami whispered. He walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood Tsu, holding two trays with eggs, miso soup, rice and toast. "I figured you'd be hungry so I brought you breakfast. I thought maybe we should talk."

Tokoyami nodded. "Thank you, and yes. We should talk." He welcomed the girl into his dorm room.

The pair took a seat in the center of his room on the floor. They filled the awkward tension by eating first. A few bites in, Tokoyami finally found the words to start their conversation.

"I feel I should apologize for expressing my feelings for you in such a direct, and intrusive way."

Tsu sighed. "I am actually relieved to hear that you did that on purpose. I was worried it was the alcohol that made you do that."

"That was certainly not the case. I felt that, after all that had occurred, perhaps I should act on my feelings."

"So Shoji wasn't making anything up?" Tsu questioned.

"No. I did learn he may not be the best with secrets," Tokoyami said exasperated.

Tsu laughed. "I think he just said that cuz everyone was assuming you were gay because you were at a gay club."

"He may also be defending his own sexuality," Tokoyami commented. "On the bright side, I now know where to take Shoji for his twentieth birthday."

"Awe! This is so cute!"

Tokoyami and Tsu turned in the direction of the voice. Hawks stood on Tokoyami's balcony waving at the two teens.

Hawks laughed. "Here I came to apologize only to see that the events of last night made it worthwhile. You finally acted on your crush."

Tokoyami frowned. "I am going to hold this even over your head for a while."

"Oh come on! You experienced so much! And you helped me take down the eagle."

"I knew you were using me!" Tokoyami exclaimed!

"Just for the birthday bit! That's why had Peon, Fal, and Titi! They loved you! Peon wants to see you again by the way." Hawks winked at the teen.

"As long as none of them kiss me again," Tokoyami mumbled.

Dark Shadow popes out of Tokoyami's back. "We get to see Peacock again!"

"What happened?" Tsu asked, tilting her head.

Hawks laughed. "I've intruded enough on your date. I will see you later, Tokoyami." With that Hawks flew off.

Tokoyami growled. "He didn't actually ever apologize."

Tsu shook her head. "No, he didn't. He did leave me curious."

Tokoyami groaned and stretched his neck. "Okay, let me tell it to you from the beginning."


End file.
